Disposable absorbent articles, such as diapers, feminine hygiene products, adult incontinence devices and the like have found widespread acceptance. To function efficiently, such absorbent articles must quickly absorb body fluids, distribute those fluids within and throughout the absorbent article and be capable of retaining those body fluids with sufficient energy to dry the surface when placed under loads. In addition, the absorbent article need be sufficiently soft and flexible so as to comfortably conform to body surfaces and provide close fit for lower leakage.
While the design of individual absorbent articles varies depending upon use, there are certain elements or components common to such articles. The absorbent article contains a liquid pervious top sheet or facing layer, which facing layer is designed to be in contact with a body surface. The facing layer is made of a material that allows for the unimpeded transfer of fluid from the body into the core of the article. The facing layer should not absorb fluid per se and, thus, should remain dry. The article further contains a liquid impervious back sheet or backing layer disposed on the outer surface of the article and which layer is designed to prevent the leakage of fluid out of the article.
Disposed between the facing layer and backing layer is an absorbent member referred to in the art as an absorbent core. The function of the absorbent core is to absorb and retain body fluids entering the absorbent article through the facing layer. Because the origin of body fluids is localized, it is necessary to provide a means for distributing fluid throughout the dimensions of the absorbent core to make full use of all the available absorbent material. This is typically accomplished either by providing a distribution member disposed between the facing layer and absorbent core and/or altering the composition of the absorbent core per se.
Fluid can be distributed to different portions of the absorbent core by means of a transfer or acquisition layer disposed between the facing layer and core. Because of the proximity of such an acquisition layer to the body surface of the wearer, the acquisition layer should not be formed from material that retains large amounts of fluid. The purpose of the acquisition layer is to provide for rapid transfer and distribution of fluid to the absorbent core while minimizing spread of the fluid in this layer.
The absorbent core is typically formulated of a cellulosic wood fiber matrix or pulp, which pulp is capable of absorbing large quantities of fluid. Absorbent cores can be designed in a variety of ways to enhance fluid absorption and retention properties. By way of example, the fluid retention characteristics of absorbent cores can be greatly enhanced by disposing superabsorbent materials in amongst fibers of the wood pulp. Superabsorbent materials are well known in the art as substantially water-insoluble, absorbent polymeric compositions that are capable of absorbing large amounts of fluid in relation to their weight and forming hydrogels upon such absorption. Absorbent articles containing blends or mixtures of pulp and superabsorbents are known in the art.
The distribution of superabsorbents within an absorbent core can be uniform or non-uniform. By way of example, that portion of an absorbent core proximate to the backing layer (farthest away from the wearer) can be formulated to contain higher levels of superabsorbent than those portions of the core proximate the facing or acquisition layer. By way of further example, that portion of the core closest to the site of fluid entry (e.g., acquisition zone) can be formulated to transport (wick) fluid into surrounding portions of the core (e.g., storage zone).
In addition to blending pulp with superabsorbent material, a variety of other means for improving the characteristics of pulp have been described. For example, pulp boards can be more easily defiberized by using chemical debonding agents (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,933). In addition, cellulose fibers of wood pulp can be flash-dried prior to incorporation into a composite web absorbent material (see, e.g., U.K. Patent Application GB 2272916A published on Jun. 1, 1994). Still further, the individualized cellulosic fibers of wood pulp can be cross-linked (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,822,453; 4,888,093; 5,190,563; and 5,252,275). All of these expedients have the disadvantage of requiring the wood pulp manufacturer to perform time-intensive, expensive procedures during the wood pulp preparation steps. Thus, use of these steps results in substantial increases in the cost of wood pulp.
Although all of the above treatment steps have been reported to improve the absorption characteristics of pulp for use as absorbent cores, there are certain disadvantages associated with such treatments. By way of example, the manufacturer of the end use absorbent article (e.g. feminine hygiene product or diaper) must fluff the fibers in the wood pulp so as to detach the individual fibers bound in that pulp. Typically, pulp has a low moisture content, which results in the individual fibers being relatively brittle resulting in fine dust due to fiber breakage during fluffing operation. If the pulp manufacturer performs such fluffing prior to shipment to the absorbent article maker, the transportation costs of the pulp are increased. At least one pulp manufacturer has attempted to solve this problem by producing flash-dried pulp without chemical bonding agents in a narrow range of basis weights in pulp density (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,005). However, even with this process, the manufacturer of the absorbent article must still process the pulp after purchase.
There have been numerous attempts by the manufacturers of absorbent materials to produce highly absorbent, strong, soft core materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,678 discloses an air-laid material containing hydrophilic fibers and superabsorbent material, wherein the material is air-laid in a dry state and compacted without the use of any added binding agents. Such material, however, has low integrity and suffers from shake-out or loss of substantial amounts of superabsorbent material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,569 discloses that superabsorbent material shake-out can be reduced in air-laid absorbents by adding significant amounts of water to material during the air-laying process. The resultant material, however, is stiff, of low density and has a high water content (&gt;about 15 weight percent). The high stiffness can be reduced using embossing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,541 discloses that high density air-laid materials containing hydrophilic fibers and superabsorbent material can be made by adding densifying agents to the material. The use of such agents, however, increases the production cost of the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,645 discloses low density (density less than 0.25 g/cc) absorbent materials. The use of such low density, bulky materials increases the cost of transportation and handling. U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,239 discloses an absorbent material that contains two complex forming agents that interact when wetted to form a complex. The complex forming agents are polymeric olefins. European Patent Application No. EP 0763364 A2 discloses absorbent material that contains cationic and anionic binders that serve to hold the superabsorbent material within the material. The use of such agents and binders increase the cost of making the absorbent material and pose a potential environmental hazard.
There continues to be a need in the art, therefore, for a material that satisfies the absorbency, strength and softness requirements needed for use as absorbent core in disposable absorbent articles and which simultaneously provides time and cost savings to both the pulp manufacturer and the manufacturer of the absorbent article.